megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord King Rohan
Lord King Rohan (also known as Rohan (Human name), and King) is the final main antagonist in the Megaman NGX Series and Main Antagonist in the Human Alliance Season 1-4. He is King of the Repliforce Empire and thus the leader. He is the most powerful robot of all and is a Divine God. Appearance Gnms-xcvii.jpg|MKI Form DSC03975.JPG|MKII Form ZSK-PteraidenOh.png|MKIII Form 480px-PerfectMachineKing-TF04-JP-VG.jpg|Ultimate Form Personality He is a powerful and intelligent warrior who has an atypically friendly, honorable, charismatic and respectful nature to his allies and comrades, though there are times when he does get steamed up when things do not go according to plan or when a monster fails. Nonetheless, Malkor still commends the merits of such plans and genuinely highlights the worth and credit of the ones that thought them out. Malkor is known for showing dignity and equality towards those serving under him and legitimately acknowledge their value, a quality which draws the devotion and worship of other Repliforce members toward him. He also bears somewhat of an ego dotted with an easygoing mood, counterbalancing his mostly serious nature and tough attitude as the leader to the machines and moderating his temper when dealing with problems instigated by the success of the Human Warriors. When angered, Rohan's rage is uncontrollable and will only subside when he drinks any alcohol. He also acts with reasoning and usually cooperates with plans, even if they are complex and/or long-term ones, but will use force if provoked. Malkor is given such esteem that Atlas, who usually argues with others, has shown absolute loyalty to him, Traitorman, who wants to usurp his power, has seen him as a worthy leader, Kuwagust Anchus and Herculious Anchus have been glad to join his kind, and even Leviathan, who has shown several times loyalty to Copy X, has displayed a very high level of respect to him. He also have a great dislike of treachery and disloyalty. When he catches a traitor he personality executes the traitor in cold blood. Relationship Abilities and Power Rohan is the most powerful robotix enemy to the Human Warriors, exceeding all of his generals and Vice-Kings combine. He is also very intelligent and easily understands and/or corrects complex plans devised by his comrades and is also adept to come up with his own schemes. Rohan possess the ability of magnetism and his is at the highest level. Rohan claims that he wants he can crush the entire Earth with a single crush, implying that his magnetic range is planet wide. Rohan can also manipulate the iron in a living beings body, despite how small the amount is. Weapons and Technology Magnus: '''One of the Divine Weapons and Rohan's main close combat weapon. The weapon itself is unique in design. Having no sheath, the blade is simply carried around in a sceptre form. When it is actually used, the sceptre mechanically morphs into a huge blade of overwhelming power, where upon Rohan proceeds to grapple it firmly before spinning and thrusting it at an enemy as a first strike. The sword fires lightning, as evidenced by the presence of electrical bolts that manifest whenever Rohan charges and swings or sends shockwaves assailing towards his foe when attacking from a distance. As a Divine Weapon is it unbreakable. '''Hyper Cannon: Rohan's main long range weapon. The weapons functions as a rail gun. It is attached to his left arm and is devastatingly powerful, as demonstrated by destroying a mountain with one shot. Invincible Shield: Rohan's only defensive weapon. As its name states this shield is extremely difficult the break. It is also powerful enough to withstand a strong blow from a Divine Weapon. Battle Axe: Rohan wields an axe of his likeness that excels in both offense and defense to use during battle. He can project energy blades from the axe and use it as a shield to protect himself from energy attacks. The axe is also very sharp, so it can cleaver clean through most materials and inflict severe damage into his opponents if its razor-sharp edges come in contact with them. Rohan uses it when his Magnus is unavailable or not worth using. Attacks *'Planet Strike: '''Malkor can create miniature-sized, energy-based planets and fire them directly at his enemies. *'EMP Ray: Rohan can disable the transformation devices of his enemies with a beam of specific frequency. It have no effect on other Divine Gods however. *'Energy Deflection: '''Rohan can capture laser attacks, make them stronger, and throw them back. *'Optical Laser Strike: 'Rohan can fire a massive laser attack from his eyes. *'Energy Shockwaves: 'Rohan can fire intense shockwaves that excel in both offense and defense. *'Object Disintegration: 'Rohan can atomize objects by strongly focusing and then releasing his energy upon them. *'Magnetic Barrier: Creates a barrier of magnetic energy. *'Lightning Blast:' With a swing or trust of the Magnus. The sword fires a powerful blast of lightning. *'Rocket Shield:' Rohan fires his shield from his arm like a rocket. The shield then returns thru wire. History Megaman NGX Rohan serves as the main focus of the series, mainly as an empty shell in a dormant state. He was known as Project King. Wily made every plan to activate him. In the end of each season, Repliforce successfully delivers the supplies need to Rohan, albiet at the cost of the Vice-Kings and Vice-Queens destruction. In the final season Wily's crime was discovered and his company being raided by the military and Megaman. Wily died during the battle, but successfully finish contructing and energizing Rohan. The revived Vice-Kings were able to take Rohan's body to safely and give it to a worthy human candidate. Human Alliance Season 1 Category:User:DeathBloodBass